


Fireworks

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [351]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam loves introducing Cas to new things he knows Cas will like.





	

“C’mon!” Sam says, motioning for Cas to hurry up. He’s speed-walking up the hill, blanket slung over one arm, counting down the minutes in his head as he goes. 

Cas, for his part, trails behind, clearly somewhat confused about what this whole fuss is about. He knows what fireworks are, Sam knows, but he’s never seen them in person and he seems to find Sam’s excitement somewhat endearing but nevertheless slightly over the top.

They finally reach the top of the hill with minutes to spare. Sam finds them a spot among the other people, families mostly, although there are a few couples scattered through, and sets their blanket down.

“I don’t understand…” Cas begins, but Sam tugs him down, both so they can get ready and because the mother of four behind them looks pretty pissed that Cas is blocking her kids’ view.

“Give it a minute,” Sam says, smiling, wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulders.

Cas opens his mouth to protest again, but then the first burst of color explodes in the sky. The sound makes Cas jump, but his eyes latch into the splash of red.

He watches intently as the fireworks continue. It’s just the local community show, cheap and simple, but it’s nice enough. Cas watches with rapt attention. Sam, for the most part, watches Cas.

The show only lasts fifteen minutes, and afterwards, everyone else gets up to go. Sam and Cas stay put. Once they no longer run the risk of getting trampled by people intent to beat the traffic home, Sam lays down and pulls Cas on top of them, who settles with his head on Sam’s chest.

“That was wonderful,” Cas says. “Thank you.”

Sam rubs his arm through his coat. “It was, wans’t it? You’re welcome. Love showing you stuff.” They’re quiet for a moment, then Sam asks, “do you wanna head home too?”

Cas shakes his head. “Can we stay a few more minutes.”

“Of course,” Sam says.

They stay until the smoke dissipates and the stars shine bright, until the chill in the air starts to set in and the bugs get bad. Then, they get up and fold up the blanket, walking back down the hill, hand in hand.


End file.
